


A new perspective

by Knit1298



Series: Adam was special [4]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knit1298/pseuds/Knit1298
Summary: Jensen had been missing for days, as they finally find him, things don't go smoothly, because why would they with their resident disobedient aggravating stubborn hanzer...Duncan had known the clank would kill them all from the start!
Relationships: Adam Jensen & Duncan MacReady
Series: Adam was special [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425499
Kudos: 28





	A new perspective

**Author's Note:**

> After Mac had to be the bad guy in the last piece, this just needed to be written out, because behind all that gruff harshness there really is a great personality waiting.

The air down in the underground section had reeked stale with whiffs of old dust and dank brick work. Just as above the surface, the floor had been as abandoned as the whole building, both in general as well as by the recent suspicious occupants they had been looking for. The bastards had left in a hurry, destroying any equipment they hadn’t been able to take with them, a scorched earth approach, computer terminals melted, papers burnt, three unfortunate patients or captives dead with their throats slit. Only one they had found still alive. 

As far as Duncan Macready was concerned, Adam Jensen was a disaster waiting to happen, a thorn in the CO’s side ever since joining the Prague division, an interference factor, a time-bomb ticking, disobedience and mission fuck-up personified. A god damn Hanzer that one day would kill them all in their very own version of The Incident 2.0. Who damn certainly had brought this unto himself by being so damn reckless again, that lone wolf like.  
And yet, finding the agent inside that small hidden room, put under, stripped down to his boxers, held on an operations table by tight and sturdy bands of metal, caught in tight immobility, several infusion bags filled with some sort of clear liquid hanging from a hook dripping into the agent’s veins, still was a sight that felt wrong on so many levels.  
Delon, acting field medic for this mission quickly got over to the infusion bags.  
“Shit, this is some really heavy stuff, boss,” she cursed with that slightly French accent, “even pulling the needles out now, it’ll take hours for him to wake up.“  
Only it didn’t, it took exactly the time Duncan had needed to figure out how to take off those bindings.  
_God damn Hanzer!_

_Struggling was futile in the position those sleek black arms held him close to the clank’s chest. Immovable clamps that kept him completely under control, his leg were free but what did that help when there only were those damn dark poly-carbon titanium stumps that didn’t move an inch either. That were stronger and sturdier than his own, that didn’t care about steel-toed kicks in the slightest. And so bloody much longer, the damn clank easily holding him up, stealing the ground from under his feet and any chance to use basic physical law to his advantage.  
One of those damn blade was enough to make him stop fighting, the cold thin feeling at his throat freezing him dead on the spot.  
Fucking idiot you have been, Duncan, putting away your weapon, taking off your helmet. Freeing the damn bastard just like that, enabling him to render you this defenceless._

“Oh my god, Adam, your eyes!”  
What had it said about the team that Aria had been the only one to realise Jensen had been blinded, that those lifeless globes staring out of the face there actually had been damaged almost beyond repair and were not just looking like that because they were artificial.  
“Boss, I don’t think he can hear us either.” Vascez had stated after that sudden loud clap of his hands. And indeed, the armour-cam recording Mac was watching, showed clearly, Jensen hadn’t reacted to the sound itself but to him jerking in surprise at it.  
Still the agent must have been able to sense something. Holding Mac between himself and the others, using him as a meat shield. Somehow knowing when more of the team were entering the room and taking a new position that gave none of them a chance to hit him without risking their CO. 

_Pressed this close against the naked chest he felt the tension, the adrenaline running high through what was left of the real body. And god damn he never had realised how little that actually was…_

Jim had ordered the team to retreat, to stay back while trying to figure out a way to communicate with Jensen.  
Surprise and distrust at the stepping back had been palpable. Confusion and alert had been what Mac had felt in Jensen’s small movements. By now he knew that pseudo awareness coming from that friend/foe tagging aug only had a certain range, beyond, Jensen had been truly blind.  
Odd to see the stoic agent like that, uncertain, clearly awaiting an attack and as nothing else happened for a long while, reassessing the situation. Mac had almost felt him thinking there. The short panting breaths next to his head had started to slow down, those long arm-shaped clamps no longer nearly crushing him while still keeping him under control.  
From Aria’s perspective he saw the exact moment, the frown in that usually impassive face so oddly visible for once, the hesitance and that micro expression torn between hope and suspicion. Jensen taking in a deep breath right next to him, and a second. Thinking.  
Watching the recording he saw the panic written into his own face on the screen, there was no denying it. Panic at that hand, at those black gold fingers coming into his field of vision, closing in, too close, too fucking close.  
The hold on him had remained tight but not hurting, just waiting for him to stop struggling again, before again that hand slowly had moved on, towards his face.  
From the outside it looked carefully slow, the way one would approach a spooked animal. The contact had made him flinch badly which immediately had stopped the dark hand from moving further until he had calmed down again. Fingers tracing the line of his jaw, searching. Fuck, Mac never would have expected the touch of those murder tools to be that-, warm, gentle, almost soft like a feather.  
Moving along his beard, finding the scar on his cheek. Tracing it, again, and a third time.  
The recording hadn’t picked it up, but he remembered it.  
_“-cready?” that low voice, so weak, ripped of its deep gravelly timbre, not even a real whisper left after what those bastards had done to Jensen’s voice apparatus too._

Oil he used for his weapons, the English tea he favoured, the aftershave he preferred because it actually was not scented that much at all. A very distinctive mix Jensen hesitantly had explained to him yesterday. When of course, even after that aug mechanic freak had allowed him to speak again, getting anything out of the agent had been like pulling teeth with rusty pliers.  
The beard, the scar, together with his slightly irregular heart beat when being angry. Familiar from all those times he had pushed into Jensen’s personal space to get a reaction out of that damn icebot, all those times he had chewed the agent out and had been right in his face.  
Familiar enough to recognise him by his presence, his smell, for him staying close-by being enough to keep Jensen from panicking and getting that all out terrifyingly defensive again as they had to buckle him to the stretcher, as he had been loaded into the VTOL, as he had been brought into the hospital. 

Mac stared at the sleeping form of the agent. As weird as it looked, the dark limbs in sharp contrast to the white bed, it was an almost peaceful sight. The man looked younger like this. Less distant. Less guarded. Almost like someone who might be nice to know better, someone who’d enjoy a good drink after a hard day too. Someone who maybe wasn’t too bad, even if he was augmented to the hell and back.


End file.
